The Most Beautiful Girl
by Crazy4Oreos
Summary: Beautiful people? What's their definition? They could be the people who have flawless skin? Or maybe Rich people? Or maybe Queen bees? But this story has it all wrong! They are supposed to be pretty, blue eyed, blond hair and charming! Not like...Her!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Complete U-turn**_

_**Hey guys! I know you must be saying 'Come on Alex! Another story' but I'm sorry, couldn't help myself.**_

_**My imagination only lasts for a while. So enjoy guys. Make sure to 'FRF'**_

_**So here it is.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_You might be thinking that this is a story of a princess who lives in a castle and in the end her prince charming will be coming to sweep her off her feet. Sorry but it's not that._

_Or maybe that there will be a beautiful girl who has perfect parents, siblings, friends…you know what I mean. Sorry but no; it's not about that too._

_I think now I should tell you what this story is about._

'_Drum roll' 'Drum roll' 'Drum roll' 'Drum roll'…just one more 'Drum roll' TaDa_

_It's a story about a girl who was dumped on the railway station when she was born because her birth was never planned and was then brought up a drunkard till the age of 5 and then was left alone to fend for herself._

_This is a story of a girl who lives in a car in a junk yard (thank God for those)._

_Does not have any makeup but still is beautiful. Would you accept a girl like this?_

_Who doesn't even know what her destiny is, who her parents were? But what she knows is that there is always hope._

_Where most people do not believe in God, she's a religious person who doesn't belong to any religion._

_Instead of makeup, she has grease on her face from working here and there, especially in garage._

_She offers food when she has, to other people who are starving near her._

_Would you accept her? Most people call her angel for her services but what would you call her?_

_Dump yard girl? Poor girl?_

_**So, um how was it? I know it's not much but it's my daydream. So I'd love to hear your views. Also give me names for her. If I like one then the next chapter will be dedicated to you.**_

_**Enjoy and Have the most amazing time. XOXO Alex**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Friends and Blood**_

_**OH MY GOD! I am freaking out here! 201 Views, 5 Follows,6 Favorites and 8 Reviews! I so don't deserve you guys, you're Amazingly Awesome!**_

_**I am swooning! I can't stop smiling like an idiot!**_

_**My Nana was looking at me like I was a mad person who needs to go to an asylum! (She doesn't know how right she is. Lol)**_

_**Cass please tell me you're at least on wattpad. I'd really like to talk to you girl!**_

_**Anyway here's the story. The Author's Note is below. Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the copyright stuff used here, only my Oc's and weird lines.**_

**No one's POV:**

Esther's magic was successful. She had managed to end the vampire race.

But not everything was eradicated. Nature believed that the people who were vampires deserved another chance.

So, they all were now humans, without perks. They had their memories, their emotions just without the perks of vampirism.

Even the genes of all werewolves became dormant, even if they had triggered or would trigger their curse.

Esther wanted to undo the evil she created, but with a great spell comes a great price.

Every single supernatural identity on earth was wiped out, except one.

Her magic was dormant. She had no idea of it even existing.

**Dia's PoV:**

It was 7 in the morning and the bright sunlight was shining like there was no tomorrow. Oh, the perks of morning, I thought sarcastically.

I got up from the comfy leather seat of my home, my car. Oh yeah, you guys heard right, I live in a car, 1981 Rolls Royce Silver Shadow. Yup I know how lucky I am.

Penelope's a rich girl and she's one of my good friends. She wanted me to live with her in her home, but I just couldn't. I like to have my space.

So, when I refused humbly to accept the offer of living in her home, she gave me this classic car.

It was the cheapest car in her family. Her father didn't mind, he's rich, and her mother didn't like me declining her offer.

Most people don't even have a roof above their heads. If I could I would offer someone else the space in my car but it's not that big. My stuff takes most of the space.

OH MY GOD! How rude of me! I'm so sorry for not introducing myself! I seem to have forgotten my manners.

Hello! I'm Diamond! Sorry if you looking were forward to hear my last name. The thing is I don't have one. But I have a lot of nick names.

My friends call me Dia, Angel though I am not worthy of these names! I have a lot of friends. The lists include my street friends, my school friends and any random stranger who is **not** a pervert.

I'm 17, in high school where I'm on full-time scholarship. I have no idea how I got it! I work in Avery's garage after that and Cass's café till 7 in the evening.

I was just stretching my sore muscles from working so hard last night. I completed rebuilding an Impala, it was very tiring. Thank God it's Sunday. I am free today. But well God has another plans for me.

I opened the door and got out of my baby. I am wearing black shorts and A navy blue tank top. I have a car full of clothes. They are old and used but they are new for me.

I took my toothbrush, paste and my water bottle and brushed my teeth.

If you might be thinking that I have no protection, you're not completely wrong. 1. I have no protection because I live in a completely deserted area. 2. My friends Sam And Dean (SPN reference) take care of me like a baby.

Sam is studying to become a lawyer and Dean is an awesome mechanic. I re-built the Impala especially for him as he loves classic cars and I know he wants her.

They're like brothers to me. They take and bring me back from school. They even insisted that I should live with them, but I didn't want to impose.

I yawned and went to the public washroom near my car. I think now you know why I chose this place. Most people would call it a junk yard! I repeat, **most people **not me.

This is my home. A deserted place with public bathroom! What more does a girl need!

I saw my reflection in the car mirror. My raven hair was tangled-my bed head, my face was covered with grease-I still hadn't washed it off, my green eyes had dark circles around them which contrasted heavily with my pale skin tone.

My Jesus Christ necklace was hanging around my neck. Amalia gave it to me when she thought God didn't exist. I'm the living proof that God does exist. Don't believe me read this.

My parents, whoever they were had great genes, because I got them, all due to GOD! My body was curvy and thin, probably due to the lack of food.

Anyway, where was I? Right, genes. I had blemish free, freckle free face and overall a good body.

How did I get this? I hardly stay in the sun, I study like a nerd, work like an ant and eat like a person on diet.

There are people out there who require food more than me, so I give it to them, Simple as water!

Suddenly I heard a blast and duck myself in the car. Whatever it was it seemed to land a few feet away from my humble abode.

Oh my God! What was that? My heart was pounding so strongly that I thought it may come out of the rib cage or simply burst inside. Ooh, crazy thought! Gave me shudders.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I saw that at the place of the blast, there was a guy. A guy, oh ok.

OH LORD! A GUY! I suddenly got out of my car not caring about how I looked and rushed to him.

Strangely, he had no blood on him and his clothes were completely intact. Although his hair was tousled and his face was a little black from the smoke maybe.

I placed my ear above his heart and heard his strong heartbeat. It was there! Oh thank God! Then he groaned and I jumped away from him like he was on fire.

"Ohhhh, What the hell!" he groaned. He suddenly got up and shouted at the sky "Like turning me into a human wasn't enough for you blasted my house!"

He found a stone on the ground and threw it at the sky. Oh not a good idea, it fell straight onto his head!

I stifled a laugh and he then noticed that I was there and looked at me like he was piercing my soul.

His gorgeous eyes made my knees go weak. "Oh sorry, Didn't see you there. It's been a rough week." He explained though I couldn't grasp what he was saying because after gaining my senses and recalling what had happened, I was going into a shock.

Not that I'm glad but How in the Michael's name was he alive?

He didn't seem to notice my shock and then he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

_**Ok guys, from now I'm keeping a milestone, how about we reach the 15 review mark and you get your update? This way I may know if people are interested in the story or not :)**_

_**Thank you, reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to you all guys. I have chosen DIA as my character's name.**_

_**Amalia, Avery, Penelope and Cass are going to be her closest friends.**_

_**Thank you: Usagi Chaos, Tarzo, Marmite-1, Every1'sFriend, Chloe The Imaginative and Blood-in-Poison for the follows.**_

_**Thank you: Usagi Chaos, Stjarna19, Kristen123, Every1'sFriend and Chloe The Imaginative for the favorites.**_

_**Replies to your Reviews:**_

_**Silke Tarzo:**__** Thank you so much for the suggestion. I loved your name by the way (Silke Tarzo and Amalia both). Thank you so much for the kind review and to be the first one to review this story. Have the greatest day. :)**_

_**princess-snow510:**__** Thank you so much for the review. There are a lot of adventures packed in for this little angel. *wink-wink* Have an Amazing time :)**_

_**VividEmber:**__** Thanks so much for the review and names hun. I'm missing your story terribly. Your names were so great. Thanks for the suggestion. Have an Amazing day. :)**_

_**Every1'sFriend:**__** I am glad that you're everyone's friend. Thank you so much for the kind review and thanks a lot for the name. It's a unique name. Have the greatest day :)**_

_**Cass:**__** Here's the update honey:) Awwww. you're the sweetest. I can't ever thank you for sticking with me for so long. Have the most amazing time. Spelling mistakes happen, we're human after all. Don't worry I'm not a Grammar Nazi ;)**_

_**Guest:**__** Aww thank you so much. Here's your update. Please mention your name next time so I may thank you properly. Have the greatest time :)**_

_**Umm, I'm homeschooled so I don't know much about public schools. Please help me out. I really am clueless about it. Have a great day XOXO Alex**_


End file.
